Boar Hunting
by KayteeCUTLASS
Summary: DesmondxSawyer. Set in S3E15, because I don't think Des and Sawyer went out in that jungle together just to hunt for boar, do you? ;D Read the notes at the beginning of my story and pretty please review!


**Title:** Boar Hunting.  
**Author:** Katie Louise Garner.  
**Fandom:** Lost.  
**Pairing:** Desmond/Sawyer. (Implied Sawyer/OFC)  
**Rating:** R for now, will be NC-17 i think eventually although I'm not positive.  
**Warnings:** Slash obviously, and mentions of sex. Other than that not many.  
**Summary:** Set during S3E15 when Desmond and Sawyer go boar hunting. Sawyer realises the way he feels about Desmond.  
**Disclaimer:** All ABC's unfortunately or this would be happening a lot more often in the show.  
**Notes:** I like this fic so far, tt's my first ever Lost fic and I haven't written a fic for any fandom in a while so not too harsh! You can find the scene that inspired this fic by typing Desmond and Sawyer boar hunting into youtube, so feel free to watch and let your imagination run wild ;) I'm looking for feedback and lots of it! So get those reviews coming thick and fast (no pun intended) and when I know I have at least 3 people looking for a chapter 2 of this story I shall post it, so be sure to leave your reviews. Thanks loads! xxxxx

**Boar Hunting**

**  
****Chapter 1  
**  
"Why we gotta be out here so damn early?"

Sawyer complained, squinting at the rising sun and turning to glare at Desmond. Desmond kept his eyes on the clearing before them, his gun held steady in his hands.

"You asked me to help you catch a boar, this is where they break cover to eat..."

Sawyer watched Desmond momentarily, studying his face. Watching the way the wind played at the bangs that fell perfectly around his features. He pulled his eyes back to the clearing where Desmond's gaze stayed and tried to concentrate on the boar hunting. With the added distractions of the, now blinding, blaze of the sun, the wind bombarding through the vegetation and the man that he was beginning to feel increasingly attracted to laying too close for comfort beside him, concentrating on boar hunting wasn't the easiest of tasks for him at that very moment. He'd found both sexes attractive before now, he'd just never been able to admit it to himself, or anyone else. The very fact that he now lay next to a man he knew he wanted, and wasn't denying it, that scared him more than anything he'd experienced before. He lowered the pistol he was holding, along with his head.

"Looks like they picked today to sleep in!"

He muttered, looking at Desmond with an pleading look in his eyes. Fuck the boar, he needed to get back to the beach and clear his head. He'd find some other way to please the camp, the camp that wanted to banish him.

"So, what's your angle brother?"

Desmond asked, interrupting the urge Sawyer had felt to just get up and leave. For the first time Desmond took his eyes off of the green clearing and looked straight into Sawyer's. He felt his whole body tremble, with something he couldn't even explain.

"My angle?"

"Well you... haven't spoken three words to me and then suddenly you wanna be my hunting partner..."

Sawyer glanced at the ground, they had known each other for almost a month now and it was true, he hadn't even made an effort to speak to him. He just hadn't been able to push himself to do it, he knew the trouble it would get him in, the way it would make him feel. He'd made the mistake before; spending time with someone he just knew he'd fall for and then having his heart broken. It wasn't a man before, but didn't that just make it all the more difficult? He had always made himself seem this big, strong man with a southern accent, handing out insults and nicknames. He liked being hated, after what happened to his parents he decided it was for the best that he got through this miserable life on his own, and do things his own way. Falling for someone just let his guard down and they saw the real him, through all the acts and the layers; the sensitive Sawyer that would lay in bed after some passionate night, kissing everything inch of their body, telling them how much he loved them. The Sawyer that brought them flowers, jewellery, breakfast in bed. The Sawyer that was so god damn easy to break. That's why he didn't want to speak to Desmond, incase he let his guard down and got broken again. And now he was laying here, letting his guard down, unsure how to explain why he hadn't spoke to Desmond, and then suddenly asked him to hunt with him. Unable to even think of a usual cocky reply. He could feel his eyes on him, awaiting an explanation (or an insult).

"My angle..."

He searched his mind hurriedly for a reply that Desmond could even consider being the truth.

"...is I got hearts and minds to change. In politics it's all about bribes. Since money don't mean squat on this island I gotta give the people something they like. And people like meat..."

"Shhh!"

He studied Desmond's expression again, scared he'd noticed that he was lying, but he'd taken his eyes off of Sawyer to check out the clearing once more. Quickly Sawyer followed, to see a huge great boar standing in the clearing nibbling on the vegetation. He raised his pistol, with no intention of shooting, and watched Desmond's finger tighten against the trigger. One bang and the beast fell to the dirt, squealing momentarily. A smile curled on Desmond's lips as he pulled himself to his feet.


End file.
